


Just Dessert

by SonjaJade



Series: Diary of a Dublith Trio [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Food Kink, Food Made From Sex, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: It’s a lovely day, perfect for a picnic of homemade delights- and they were delightfully homemade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Weird dirty fetish

Izumi shook out the red checkered picnic blanket and spread it under the shade of a tree while Alex and Sig brought a basket each full of food to enjoy.  
  
“Beautiful weather today, isn’t it?” she remarked as she got on her knees and smoothed the cloth out.  
  
“A fine summer day,” Alex said as he inhaled the sweet air.  “This breeze is particularly refreshing!”  
  
Sig took out plastic containers and passed them around, along with utensils.  Inside each box was a large wedge of lemon cake, drizzled in a simple glaze, and smelling frightfully delicious.  He looked nervously at his wife and lover.  “You think it’ll be alright?”  
  
Izumi waved his comment away.  “You brought the pitcher, right?”  
  
Alex nodded as he took it out of the basket he had, and poured them each a glass of what appeared to be lemonade.  “Now this, I can guarantee is perfect.”  
  
Izumi inhaled the aroma of both her refreshments and smiled.  “It smells like us.  I think we might be on to something here.”  
  
Sig didn’t seem to be too sold on the idea, but Izumi watched him pick up his fork anyway, ready to try her new recipes.  Alex looked eager to dig in, so she counted them down.  
  
“Three, two, one- go!”  
  
Three forks took a first bite out of each slice of cake, three mouths opened wide to taste it, and three people carefully took note of every nuance of flavor.  Izumi closed her eyes, grinning.  “This is amazing.  It’s actually turning me on.”  
  
Alex agreed.  “Phenomenal.  To think our cum could be used in place of egg whites…  This is delicious.  And I can taste the difference between yours and mine,” he commented to Sig.  He winked.  “Makes me want to drink it from the source."  
  
Sig on the other hand- “Really?  I can’t really taste anything but the lemon flavor.”  
  
“You can’t taste me in the glaze?” Alex asked, seemingly hurt by his comment.  
  
“Well _I_ can,” Izumi crowed, taking another bite.  “I can tell who came in what, and I think we might need to eat this kind of thing in private next time.  I’m ready to pounce on both of you and take a ride.”  
  
“Let’s try the lemonade,” Sig suggested.  “Maybe I’ll be able to taste it better.”  
  
The lemonade had mostly been made from the fluid Izumi gushed from her body when she climaxed, coaxed from her by Alex as Sig caught it in a large bowl.  They all took an experimental sip, one that left Izumi blushing deeply and the men draining their cups.  
  
“We should sell this at the shop,” Sig said with a grin as he poured more for him and Alex.  “We’d make a fortune.  Tastes just like you, baby.”  
  
“We’d have to label it as an aphrodisiac,” Alex said as he leaned over to Izumi and left a wet kiss on her neck.  “I think we should probably go home, see about making some more lemonade and maybe gathering more special ingredients for our homemade cake.”  
  
They finished their snacks quickly and packed up.


End file.
